1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of controlling an operation of a camera according to a gesture of a subject input through a lens of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing apparatus generally refers to all apparatuses that process an image of a digital camera, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a phone camera, etc., and/or apparatus that use an image recognition sensor. A digital image processing apparatus can process an image received through an imaging device via a digital signal processor, compress the received image, generate an image file based upon the received image, and then store the generated image file in a memory.
As major consumers of digital cameras have extended from a few specialists to the general public, the age range and use field of consumers of digital cameras has expanded. In particular, consumers of digital cameras in ages ranging from the teens to the thirties frequently take pictures of themselves by using the camera. However, when users take pictures of themselves, it is not easy for the users to press a shutter of the camera while focusing on themselves. Further, while a lens is typically disposed on a front surface of the digital camera, a menu button for changing a setting of the camera is disposed on a rear surface of the camera. When a user takes a self-picture through the camera, since the user acts as the subject, the user must be located in front of the camera. Accordingly, it becomes more difficult for the user to use desired functions of the digital camera while taking the self-picture.